Montre nous tes fesses
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Le titre est édifiant, tout en finesse et en poésie. Voici ce qui se passe quand Zorca, Luna et Mithy couchent sur papier leurs délires... Les G-boys s'en sortiront-ils ?


**Fiqueuses**** (si si aie…) :** Luna, Mithy et Zorca

**Base :** Gundam Wing, victimes for ever

**Titre :** Montre nous tes fesses (prometteur hein ? A part que comme moi, vous vous rappelez du truc et que vous savez du coup qu'il ne faut jamais croire aux trop belles promesses lol)

**Genre :** Parodie de chanson à boire, collaboration honteuse même si éhontée, délire chocolique ;**-)**

**Grade :** Heu… C'est mignon mais bon… on va mettre PG-15 pour la gravité du sujet abordé ? **;-)**

**Avertissement :** Humour à faire peur, langage plus que familier voir un peu vulgaire… bref, un délire qui aurait dû rester à jamais dans mon (Zorky) calepin… mais même pas peur les filles ! A y est, enfin, je l'ai tapé sur mister didi pour nous (grrrr lol)

**Disclaimers**** : nous, les G-Boys, Réléna, Dorothy, Zechs, Treize et Lady Une, certifions que les dénommées Zorca, Luna et Mithy appartiennent à l'hôpital Sainte-Anne.**

* * *

* * *

**Montre nous tes fesses**

**¤**

**Un parc naturel… (avec des bancs de bois et une table, ok un parc en pleine nature XD), en France, en plein été AC 2004.**

**¤**

**La mystérieuse narratrice ¤ drapée de mystère ¤ : **_Il était une fois, trois filles superbes…_

**Le portable de la narratrice ¤ sonne ¤ : **Dring.

**La mystérieuse narratrice ¤ décroche, excédée ¤ : **Allo ?

**C ¤ Le mystérieux inconnu qui appelle ¤ : **Hey ya erreur sur la marchandise! Je vais vous coller un procès !

**La mystérieuse narratrice ¤ drapée dans sa… euh… djellaba boubou et masquée ¤ : **C'est qui que tu traites de marchandise, hein ? Et d'abord t'es au tel tu peux pas voir ma laid... euh tue ! Ma laitue !

**Puis ¤ sourire aguicheur kifépeur même au téléphone ¤ : **Tu veux goûter ma salade… viens si t'es un lapin…

**C ¤ raccroche le téléphone puis fuit loin, vers la lumière de Michel Sardou. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour une micro gloire et quelques dollars. ¤**

**La mystérieuse narratrice **¤ hausse les épaules et range son portable dans son boubou ¤ : Ah ! Un enquiquineur de moins ! Je me voyais mal jouer à « où est Charlie » pour pas payer les droits ! Quoique, je ne vais pas prendre de risques.

**¤**

**Reprenons et rétablissons la vérité.**

**¤**

Il était une fois, trois filles _complètement frustrées_ parce qu'elles étaient en manque de bishôs, de vrais, pas ceux qui se font passer pour des bishôs et qui ne sont pas beaux, ténébreux, charmants, forts, sexy, intelligents, libres, bêtes de sexe sortis tout droit d'un anime et accessoirement gays (nous sommes yaoistes ou nous ne le sommes point. C'est plus facile ainsi de trouver une raison de ne pas avoir de mecs : celui qu'on veut n'est pas pour nous mais c'est pas de notre faute d'abord)

Et oui, un vrai bishô devait être inaccessible, ce ne serait pas un bishô sinon et non vous n'en connaissez pas de vrais : être musclé ne signifie pas être fort, être fort ne signifie pas être beau et être beau ne signifie pas être intelligent… du coup être musclé ne signifie pas être intelligent, on s'en serait douté (oh pourquoi… DOSHITE)

Et même si celui que vous connaissez est vraiment beau, ça ne signifie vraiment pas qu'il ait un bel intellect… (même s'il a des pecs… T-T)

**Comment ça on s'en fout ?**

**Bref **les conditions n'étaient jamais toutes réunies (normal) et la récolte 2004 était particulièrement minable ce qui avait rendu triste ces jeunes filles en fleur (fanées) légères et court-vêtues qui souriaient aux arbres qu'elles rencontraient en leur disant bonjour, en marchant au ralenti….

**- Clap ! Images au ralenti et fleurs de cerisier qui volent partout autour, c'est beau… -**

Les arbres battaient souplement des feuilles pour leur répondre. Oui elles étaient gentilles, douces et pures comme les chutes du Niagara et avaient une âme de perverses euh de pécheresses euh pleine de sagesse. Il fallait dire que leur quête était purement et simplement initiatique… (heu non, spirituelle, à quoi auraient-elles pu vouloir être initiées d'ailleurs ?)

On se le demande bien (oulala…)

* * *

Elles avaient décidé de partir en pique-nique avec divers paniers remplis de bonnes choses, une délicieuse salade de riz au thon, une tarte aux pommes savoureuse, des jus de fruits très euh fruits et s'étaient finalement installées dans un parc. Un banc et une longue table de bois les y attendaient, ainsi que quelques guêpes qui voulurent se mêler à leur communion de l'esprit éventuellement, au remplissage de leurs estomacs respectifs, assurément.

**Aaah**** que de quiétude…**

Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ahhhhhhhhhh !

… l'une d'entre elles fasse un bond de cinq mètres pour fuir les invitées surprises, battant par la même le record du monde de saut en hauteur.

Mais Gérard Holtz n'était pas là pour homologuer son record…

Elles n'étaient pas dans le monde des bishôs, elles !

**¤**

Lorsque super Jamie revint auprès de ses consoeurs, elles se restaurèrent, parlant de la pollution, des baleines qu'il fallait sauver, du fait qu'il fallait changer tout ça et surtout des bishôs. Elles buvaient jus de fruits, sur jus de fruits,

sur jus de fruits…

Voici un extrait de leur conversation :

- Ah buuuuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Passe-moi le jus d'oranges ! J'veux un bishô ! (Mithy)

- A buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar ! **¤ titube ¤** ! J'ai suaf ! Et je veux un bishô ! (Luna)

- C'est fini ! Je vous confisque ce pack (le finit au goulot hips) C pas bon pour vous d'abeeeur. (Zorky)

**¤**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des parcs mais…

Chaleur ?

Vapeur ?

Et pas d'extincteur ?

Allez savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce jus de fruits… ça leur tourna la tête plus que de raison et elles se mirent à invoquer les G-Boys et leurs amis, couchant sur papier – et oui, on faisait avec les moyens du bord et elles n'avaient aucun moyens T-T - ce qui correspondrait à leurs souhaits – et/ou fantasmes.

Une sorte de lettre au père noël, quoi !

Elles détruisirent toute trace de ce document, mais nous avons pu le copier – tout du moins le photographier – avant qu'elles ne le fassent disparaître.

Je m'en vais donc vous lire…ça…

* * *

**Voici ce qui arrive quand les auteurs de fiction ont laissé leur neurone fondre au soleil :**

¤

Ami Heero, montre nous tes fesses.

Faut dire qu'on ne les a jamais vues.

Ami Heero, fais tomber l'spandex !

Ami Heero, montre nous ton cul.

**¤**

Ami Duo, vire nous cette tresse !

Faut dire qu'elle nous cache ton petit cul.

Ami Duo, vire nous cette tresse !

Sinon on te fait pan pan cucul…

**¤**

Ami Trowa, coupe toi cette mèche.

Ton deuxième œil on l'a à peine vu

Ami Trowa, fais pas ta pimbêche :

La mèche sur l'œil ça fait trou ducul

**Trowa**** ¤ indigné ¤ :** maieuh, c'est pas bien de tout montrer en même temps, ça laisse plus de mystère…

**Les filles ¤ regard de pitié ¤ :** c'est cela oui…

**¤**

Ami Quat-chan, tombe la chemisette

Car on n't'a jamais vu torse nu.

Ami Quat-chan, fais pas ta fillette.

On sait que tu as un torse velu.

**¤**

Ami WuFei, montre nous ta quéquette.

'Onna blabla' on en a entendu…

WuFei prouve nous qu't'es pas une femmelette

Et qu'ta quéquette ne s'est pas perdue.

**¤**

Ami Zechsy, mont'nous ton neurone

Des 'barbie-boys' on en a assez vus

prouve nous qu'tu n'l'as pas laissé sur l'trône,

qu't'es plus sensé qu'une feuille de PQ

**¤**

Kuchi-chéri, offre nous des roses.

Ta galanterie serait bienvenue.

Kuchi-chéri si tu nous offres des roses,

Chez Mithy et Zorki tu seras attendu

_(De lit ferme et accueillant…_

_Et là, on se demande vraiment pourquoi Treize il fait cassos en courant et en criant : Oscourssssssssssss !… Mais reviens Mamour éoè !)_

**¤**

Allez les mad's filez des vacances

Aux p'tits G-boys qui n'en ont jamais eues.

Luna pour le moment est en France _(m'enfin, était sniffeuh)_

Et elle aimerait bien les avoir vus.

**¤**

Amie Dothy, arrache tes sourcils.

Quat-chan a inondé sa cuisine. _(L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chameaux…N'aie crainte Luna, après je booste Mithynette sur : 'Le silence des agneaux' à changer en : 'Le silence des jambonneaux' et on aura peut-être un troisième volet lol. Réponse de Mithy : T-T.)_

Le Yéti n'a pas de sex appeal.

Allez s'te plait, fais pas ta radine.

**¤**

Amie Léna, cache ta limousine.

Allez franch'ment, on l'a assez vue.

Allez Léna, t'es plus une gamine.

Le rose bonbon, ça fait 'm'as-tu vu'.

**¤**

Amies fiqueuses, ne rêvez pas :

Gundam wing ne vous appartient pas.

Ce sont les bishôs n'à nous qu'on aime

Et on vous ne les prêtera pas.

**¤**

Et Zorky dit : « Treize est à moi. »

Et Mithy dit : « Donne le moi ! »

Et Luna les regarde d'un air las

En embarquant Heero et Duo sous le bras

Poursuivie très vite par Mithy et Zorca

Ca ne se passera pas comme ça

Mais je crois qu'il faut s'arrêter là

On a assez fait de dégâts comme ça…

* * *

**La mystérieuse narratrice ¤ détourne les yeux du document, de honte et de rage ¤ **

**¤**

Oh que oui elles avaient fait assez de dégâts !

Quelles mythomanes !

Elles avaient effectivement fui… mais sans bishôs.

Luna était partie avec Heero et Duo, oui mais…

SUR PAPIER !

Parce que je refuse ! Qu'elles se gardent Treize mais PERSONNE NE TOUCHERA A MON HEERO !

**(Luna : Ca veut dire que je peux quand même garder Duo ?)**

**La mystérieuse narratrice ¤ fulminante ¤ : **JAMAIS !

**¤ puis retire son masque à 100000000000000 de crédits qui tombe en ruine ¤ **

Moi, Réléna, la mystérieuse narratrice jeune, belle et pure, je les ai vues et entendues… J'étais là… et nous étions tous là !

Et nous existons !

Et j'ai gardé ce texte en otage pour nous venger de tous les affronts que nous avons subi !

Elles paieront – surtout Luna **(Luna : ehhhhh !),** pour tous les auteurs qui m'auront maltraitée et qui auront voulu séparer Heero de Moi ! Comment ça elles veulent le voir nu ! Mais jamais de la vie ! Comment ça ma limousine rose elle est pas belle ! Elles sont jalouses ! Je les détruirai !

Et je suis sûre que tout le monde est d'accord ! Pas vrai Heero ?

Heero ?

**¤**

**Heero**** ¤ « hm... » joue avec l'élastique de son spandex tout en tendant son derrière rebondi vers le pilote 02 **¤ : Duo ? Ça te dirait de voir ce qu'il y a sous le spandex ?

**Duo ¤ « ah… » sourire enjôleur, prend sa natte d'une main et de l'autre prend celle de Heero pour la poser sur sa propre rondeur charnue gah ¤ : **Oh yeah, baby. Ça te dirait de voir ce qu'il y a sous l'extrémité de la tresse ? C'est qu'elles ont des bonnes idées ces tarées…

**Heero**** ¤ « Hm… » regard sauvage ¤ : **Ninmu ryoukai !

**Quatre ¤ air de psychopathe 0 absolu, se dirige vers Trowa, menaçant, une arme blanche à la main ¤ : **Viens là Trowa, n'ais pas peur… tu ne crains rien…

**Trowa**** ¤ recule, Quatre tend son arme et vise… ses cheveux et entends le blond dire ¤ : **ah… ça va mieux comme ça… les cyclopes muets c'est pas très fashion… ça fait pète sec… ouais total trou du cul quoi…

**Trowa**** ¤ arrache la chemise rose de Quatre… et voit son torse, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres ¤ : **hmm elles ont raison, tu dois définitivement tomber la chemise, elle est trop naze d'abord et puis… j'aime passer ma main sur ta toison d'or, ça me rappelle la fourrure de mes amis les bêtes.

**Quatre ¤ extatique ¤ : **tant que tu ne me demandes pas de sentir le fauve…

**Wu Fei ¤ montre ses attributs à Réléna ¤ : **elle est pas ptite, hein ? C'est de la bonne !

**Réléna**** ¤ curiosité médicale et voix sexy, a abandonné Heero, enfin elle a trouvé un bishô qui n'était pas gay, tout en étant inaccessible ¤ : **Montre un peu plus pour voir… grand fou…

**Dorothy**** ¤ à Zechs ¤ : **Tu les trouves si fournis que ça mes sourcils ?

**Zechs**** ¤ à Dorothy ¤ :** Si je te réponds non, ça confirmera l'idée que j'ai laissé mes neurones aux toilettes.

**Treize ¤ papouillant Lady Une ¤ : **Je t'aime… je préfère avoir une folle deux en un que deux folles à la fois… si tu savais comme je t'aime…

**Lady Une ¤ qui ne comprend rien mais qui est contente ¤ : **On ne touche pas à UN SEUL CHEVEU de Zorca, Luna et Mithy ! Je leur serai éternellement reconnaissante !

Tout le monde oublia l'existence de ces jeunes filles innocentes et pures, jusqu'à la prochaine fic où elles torturaient les bishôs.

Mais ça c'était une autre histoire…

**¤**

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Gros kikous de notre part à toutes les trois et euh pardon ? On ne l'a pas fait exprès ? Nous sommes honteusement éhontées sur le coup lol. **

**A bientôt ! **

**Zorca****, Luna et Mithy ¤ effondrées mais dignes ¤. **


End file.
